signs of life
by let me lie to myself
Summary: Voldemort has just won the final fight... but unfortunately for him he is unable to kill the boy wonder. He has accidentally fallen in love with him SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Hey i hope this isn't to shocking as far as editing goes cos i'm to lazy to check over it heh...

Voldemort stood over the slumped figure before him, the fight had been challenging more so then anything he had ever done before there was no doubt the boy was strong but in the end Voldemort had won. His last spell had knocked the boy out, so there was no chance he would loose now. There was a slight problem though; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to kill him. He the evilest of dark lords couldn't take out his own nemesis.

Tom Riddle scoffed to himself

Dark lord? Whatever they wanted to believe.

It wasn't true of course but that didn't really seem to matter to the wizarding community en masse. It was all because of that fool Dumbledore, turning people against him, making him out to be a masochistic maniac, placing that spell on him… which was why he had to kill the boy.

Riddle looked down.

No it was hopeless

Harry, was quite small he realised likely because of malnourishment (riddle had seen first hand the damage malnourishment could do to the body, those faithful to him had been extracted from azkaban as soon as possible but some were so bad they died within hours) Harry couldn't have been taller then five/four, his extremely thin form was curled inward as if he was in tremendous pain but his face was blank a trickle of blood was flowing down past his right eye a contrast to his deathly pale skin the "saviour" of the wizarding world was nothing. He had dark rings beneath his eyes, his hair was flat and lifeless his lips almost purple but despite it all that Riddle found him to be beautiful beyond anything he had seen before. Looking down at the boy he felt his heart pull he would never be able to kill Harry Potter he realised, because he was in love with him. Tom Riddle stood stunned by the revelation, he had never been in love before had never even really been attracted to anyone before (not to say he hadn't dated as a teen he had just never really seen the fun in it) A sudden urge took control of him and he found himself brushing a stray hair away from the boys eyes. He was so cold and frail, during the fight the boy had seemed like a dragon protecting his territory, but now…

If he stood there much longer the boy would wake and that would lead to more fighting and that was about the last thing he wanted, he felt like death warmed up. He slipped his hand into his pocket and extracted a thin ornate silver bracelet he paused briefly before slipping it onto the unconscious boys wrist it instantly shrunk to be too tight to come off but loose enough for comfort, that would prevent 'issues'. Riddle lifted the boy into his arms and apparated back to the manor. They had been alone for the fight, Riddle had refused help and company, but he knew at least his two best friends would be waiting for him.

The 'crack' alerted Severus and Lucius to his presence both stood and went to embrace him before noticing the bundle in his arms.

"Tom?" Lucius said his melodious voice filled with concern "what happened?" Severus seemed to remember himself he immediately came forward and began to check Riddles wounds only to be brushed away. He moved across the room to a couch that was in front of the fire he placed the boy gently upon it " I couldn't do it… I'm afraid there was a slight hitch, I won the fight but I couldn't kill him because…I'm in love with him"

There was silence; arms wrapped around him from behind and Severus stepped forward to check the boy's injuries. I was their way of reassuring him.

He relaxed into his friend's arms and sighed watching the sleeping boys face it was so calm and relaxed, he had a feeling Harry wasn't going to be nearly so calm when he woke.

"Get some sleep Tom, you look terrible, we'll inform you if he wakes" Severus' rumbled command sent him up the stairs, he was right, Tom needed to sleep.

Surprisingly he slept very easily, as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep, he even woke up a few hours later then usual five am was fantastic. He felt good as he slipped from his bed and found himself wandering through the maze of his house heading straight for the room he knew the boy was in.

Entering the room he wasn't at all surprised to see the boy trying desperately to remove the bracelet. He had entered through a secret passage and the boy didn't know he was there.

"It won't come off," he said laughing internally as the boy spun, nearly tripping over himself.

"What is it?" Harry demanded his wand extended defensively before him

"Just something to stop you misbehaving, no attacking people and no running away, means I don't have to lock you up, very handy"

Harry's face turned white

"Why"

There was no need to ask he knew exactly what he meant

"Breakfast will be here soon, you are free to wander but don't bother trying to leave and please try to be civil." Riddle strode to the door, which quickly got out of his way.

"What on earth have I gotten myself into? In love with the boy wonder." He mumbled to himself.

……………………………………………………………….

Harry stared after the man for at least five minutes before he realised he hadn't answered his question 'Free to wander?' what the hell? When he had considered being taken prisoner this wasn't what he expected. In all honesty he hadn't expected to be taken prisoner at all, as he had slipped into unconsciousness his last thought had been 'so this is how I die…'

He had been shocked when he woke to find himself in a big bright room on a big ornate four-poster bed covered by soft warm blankets. The floorboards warm on his feet because of the sun streaming in through the French doors leading to a veranda covered with flowers. He made his way to the door but stopped when he felt the heat on his wrist it didn't hurt it was like a warmth that spread all throughout his body leaving him somehow unable to consider leaving. At his wrist was a folded silver bracelet it was in the form of dozens of leaved vines entwined with each other.

Then he was there… the man who both was and wasn't Voldemort.

He was, his magic was the same, the same powerful presence and stance but he wasn't he was no pale disgusting snake man he was tall with dark hair and eyes. Well-defined muscles obvious beneath the light shirt he wore, soft looking sun kissed skin.

He found himself suddenly unable to come up with any complex sentences he was too shocked. Was this just a façade or was this the truth.

A soft 'pop' brought him out of his thoughts a house elf stood before him in a miniature fifties styled dress. Her hair was neatly tied back in a plait behind her head she was really quite cute.

"Good morning Mr Potter" She squeaked bustling over to the French doors opening them with a nod and placing the tray on a table he hadn't noticed before.

"Good morning" he finally managed walking after her

She smiled at him as she set up the table with a teapot and a platter of food

"My name is Peach, Mr Potter if you need anything just call" She 'popped' back out of existence.

Harry sat

Maybe this was some kind of bizarre alternate reality

He looked at the food suspiciously

"Don't worry it's not poisoned" A very familiar voice said

Something inside Harry snapped

"YOU! What the hell is going on, first I think I'm dead, then Voldemort turns out to be ridiculously attractive, the elf was wearing a dress!! And I've been given a room bigger and nicer then my dorm, and told I'm 'free to wander'"

Severus chuckled "So you think he's attractive? That aught to make him happy"

"What?! That's not the point! Oh Merlin you laughed" Harry slumped back into his chair

'Don't worry you'll get used to it all" Severus said helping himself to an apple.

'Why didn't he kill me?"

Severus paused mid bite

"I'm afraid that's not for me to tell, but you should know Tom Riddle isn't the monster you where lead to believe"

Harry scoffed "Of course you would say that you're evil"

"Well okay I can't deny that, but just think about this will you if Dumbledore is so powerful how hard do you think it would be to implant dreams in someone's mind, or to control people, or to frame someone powerful in order to give them a bad name. You might ask what would be have to gain why not agree to be minister, but why would he when he already controls everything anyway?

'That's insane"

Severus Snape laughed humourlessly "maybe"

He stood and walked towards the door "Lucius will be in later he says you need new clothes… be polite" he warned

Harry frowned there was something about the way he had said 'Lucius' "Why should I?"

"Because your food might not be poisoned next time but it will be heavily laced with laxatives." He threatened closing the door behind him.

Harry raised an eyebrow

This place was weirder then he thought

He looked out across the grounds a vast garden stretched out before his eyes complete with quiditch pitch, lake and Draco Malfoy on a broom.

The other boy flew leisurely towards him before gracefully jumping from the broom

"Wow you look confused, fair enough I guess just about everything you ever thought you knew has gone topsy turvy."

Harry said the first thing that came to his mind "Whats up with Snape and your dad?"

Draco laughed delightedly "My, you are perceptive, well they're married, have been for a very long time now… father was never married to Narcissa it's all a front to protect Severus from Dumbledore"

"If that's true how do you exist?"

"Well when too people love each other very much…" Draco let the sentence hang in the air

"That's possible?'

A soft musical voice from behind him answered his question

"Sure is, Oh and getting to that point is incredibly enjoyable" Harry turned to blush in Lucius Malfoy's direction

"Dad I really don't need to hear things like that, your going to have to send me to St Mungo's if you keep that up"

Lucius grinned mischievously "Now, now it can't possibly be worse then that time you accidentally walked in on us "

"You where in my room…" Draco said flatly, suddenly an evil grin spread along his face

"I'll leave you guys to it" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

Harry blushed again, but this was turning out to be quite interesting no one could fake that kind of love and comfort.

As Draco left Lucius pulled a magical tape measure out of nowhere.

The fitting was surprisingly enjoyable, it turned out Lucius had already (somehow) got the clothes he just had to alter some of it a little. All the while Lucius chatted, seeing a Malfoy chat was quite surprising at first but Harry was growing to love it. Lucius spoke extensively about Severus, especially about all the trouble when they first realised they where in love, he told Harry about Draco when he was younger. He talked about just about everything except the one person Harry really wanted to hear about and Harry was somewhat grateful. For a long time he had felt something was wrong but when you lie to yourself about something for so long it's hard to let go. If he was going to have someone confirm Snapes hypothetical truth he wanted to hear it from Tom Riddle.

By the time Harry had finished trying on his now extensive wardrobe (for Lucius' pleasure) the sun was setting lighting the room with a pleasant glow.

'Well I think perhaps the dress pants and the green shirt with the embroidered dragon on the cuff for dinner" Lucius said gesturing to the selected pieces of clothing

Harry blanched "Dinner?"

"Of course you must have dinner with us, don't worry it will only be you, me, Draco, Severus and Tom"

Harry was relieved but only slightly at least it wouldn't be everyone with a dark mark, but _he_ would be there, his own devastatingly gorgeous dark lord.

'Wait when did I start referring to him as mine?' Harry wondered

This was getting bad fast

After all falling in love with the man who was trying to kill you isn't exactly healthy, and falling in love with said man in only a day well that was decidedly worse. Cupid had to be taking the shit seriously!

…………………………………………………….

Thanks for reading... reviews are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

_"Of course you must have dinner with us, don't worry it will only be you, me, Draco, Severus and Tom"_

_Harry was relieved but only slightly at least it wouldn't be everyone with a dark mark, but he would be there, his own devastatingly gorgeous dark lord._

_'Wait when did I start referring to him as mine?' Harry wondered_

_This was getting bad fast_

_After all falling in love with the man who was trying to kill you isn't exactly healthy, and falling in love with said man in only a day well that was decidedly worse. Cupid had to be taking the shit seriously!_

* * *

Tom Riddle gaped

He was going to murder Lucius

He seriously had to be doing it to torture him

He had obviously prepared Harry himself (that was blatantly obvious just by the ridiculously evil grin he sported)

Harry Potter was wearing dragon skin boots and skin tight black leather pants that rode low on his hips he wore an emerald green shirt with the top three buttons left undone, revealing his long white neck (Tom was going to obsess over that neck he could tell). His silken hair was hanging around his face as though he had just been had, and that face. Full moist red lips and vibrant green eyes made more alluring by the dark paint lining them.

He was suddenly glad for his own reasonably tight pants, but dinner was going to be long and he wasn't going to get what he really craved. He picked up his goblet and drained it suddenly feeling like getting drunk was a good idea. There was a slight after taste he had never noticed before, he frowned and looked up at Severus who was smiling delightedly (or as much as he ever does smile)

Oh this wasn't going to end well for him

His best friend had drugged him, and the other was trying to make him commit rape, surely that was grounds for homicide.

He looked down into the goblet in his hand and realised what it was that Severus had given him, not a drug.

It was a truth potion, different from Veritaserum in that it left the drinker completely able to hold up a normal conversation, except for the small fact, the drinker couldn't lie no matter what. It was one of Severus' more brilliant potions in that it was completely undetectable, the only reason Riddle had noticed it was he had the heightened senses of his kind. He glowered at his friend. Who smiled back wickedly

"Tom, doesn't Harry look gorgeous" Lucius said his wine goblet paused at his lips just obscuring his grin

And so it began  
Tom Riddle gritted his teeth… well he wasn't going to make this easy for them.

"I hope you didn't force Harry into those Lucius, you know what I said about torturing the boy"

Lucius just smiled

"Oh you don't mind being my model do you Harry? The clothing just all looks so good on you"

Harry blushed looking down into his soup

"No, that's fine" he mumbled avoiding everyone's gaze

Harry was mortified he couldn't decide what was worse the fact that he was having dinner with the dark lord. Or that he was sitting at a table full of excessively beautiful men dressed like… There was no way he could possibly compare to them. He figured Lucius was only saying he looked good to… what flatter him? Why bother?

It suddenly occurred to Harry that Riddle had just insinuated that he had commanded everyone be nice to Harry.

'That's it' Harry thought looking determinedly 'I'll focus on eating without spilling anything on this no doubt expensive outfit.

He half filled his spoon with soup and raised it carefully to his mouth.

Tom Riddles mouth went dry.

The boy's full lips parted just a little too wide to let the spoon slide between his lips before sucking (a little too enthusiastically) at its contents, but as he slipped it back out a single drip of the crimson liquid traced it's way over his lips and down towards his chin.

Riddle watched the boy's brow furrow as his pink tongue darted out to catch its prize. But Harry wasn't contented with just that he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth cleaning off every trace of the soup.

'Oh fuck' was the first thing that came to mind as Harry dipped him spoon back into the bowl if every bite was going to be like that he was going to die from lack of blood getting to his brain due to it all travelling to another region of his body. He stood swiftly grabbing the cloak from the back of his chair to cover the front of his body.

"I'm not hungry" he managed though his voice had raised a few octaves. He quickly apparated to his room.

Harry frowned as the dark lord disappeared; he had the distinct impression that the man leaving had been his fault but he couldn't figure out what he had done.

Lucius burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, it was just too good. The fact that Tom Riddle one of the most powerful beings in existence couldn't control his own body when in the presence of a certain VERY cute 16 year old was hilarious and the look on said boy's face was priceless

Severus smiled and grabbed his husband's hand.

"Relax Luc, if you don't breath you'll miss all the rest of the fun."

Draco was smothering laughter of his own. But more at the obvious ignorance of the other boy to the dark lord rather large problem really Griffindores could be so clueless.

Harry obviously had no idea.

"No more fun tonight" Draco said when he managed to get control of himself.

"Come on Harry, let's go get some normal food."

Harry stood quickly, and went to follow before he realised his manners and turned to ask permission.

Harry's jaw dropped the sight was far too much for his already overloaded brain.

The two older men where entwined arms, legs, lips.

"They don't mind," Draco said grabbing the other boy's arm to drag him out of the room

"Dad knows the only way to shut father up is to kiss him and father doesn't particularly mind being shut up. Oh and don't worry dinners not always like that, for one thing Tom usually makes it through the meal and for another we usually just have it in the kitchen in comfy clothes we only eat like that when we have guests"

He dragged Harry through a series of hallways and random passages that opened upon their approach. He finally came to a halt in front of a life size painting of a door. He stopped in front of it and said

"Open please" The door swung out from the painting opening into about the cosiest little kitchen Harry had ever seen. A well-worn oak table was sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by big, mismatched, comfortable looking armchairs.

Draco in a sudden burst of uncharacteristic hyper-ness ran over to one of the chairs jumping into it.

A 'POP' signified Peach's return.

"What can I do for the young masters?" Draco asked for some normal food and the elf disappeared.

Normal food turned out to be pasta and garlic bread. Draco ate away happily shovelling down the food.

Harry regarded it for a moment but he couldn't hold off any longer it smelt fantastic and in truth he was starving. They ate in companionable silence until the door swung unexpectedly open.

Tom Riddle froze.

This seriously wasn't fair, he wasn't going to get a bite to eat he knew that much, he spun intending to go straight back out again when the boy's soft voice stopped him.

"Wait…" Tom turned slowly to look at the boy

"I'm sorry, I have this feeling I'm offending you somehow. Or that perhaps you don't like me. Either way just tell me what I can do to make it better. I don't know why you left me alive and for the first time in my life I feel as though I am glad to be alive. I feel like I've been wrong about a lot of things and I just want to make it right. I want to understand because what I have seen inside these walls isn't the way I thought the world was. I just want to understand… oh… and you should probably eat or you wont have enough energy to cover the world in darkness…"

Tom laughed he couldn't help himself the speech was halfway between an apology and a comic monologue.

Harry smiled Riddles laughter made him feel warm, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It was a chance for a new beginning.

Though he knew this comfort this happiness, couldn't last…

thanks for reading... review please


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter_

_Harry smiled Riddles laughter made him feel warm, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It was a chance for a new beginning. _

_Though he knew this comfort this happiness, couldn't last… _

Chapter 3

To say things had changed for Harry was a major understatement he had gone from being the abused savior of the wizarding world to being the one who's duty it was to do whatever the hell he wanted, including quidditch with Draco, internet shopping with Lucius (which was apparently one of his favorite pastimes) lessons with Severus on whatever he wanted to learn; the man turned out to be generous and witty in a wicked kind of way and walking with Tom… just walking and talking. For some reason every day at three in the afternoon Tom Riddle would come and ask him to walk with him, each day somewhere different around the house or garden. Harry began to treasure this time each day they would discuss something new talking about everything and anything… but never about the war.

It was peaceful walking through the garden talking to the older man he didn't seem to expect anything from Harry always talking easily and waiting silent as Harry answered he was careful with him moving branches and choosing easy paths.

Harry found it strange he wasn't used to people doing things for him and not respecting anything from him in return but the people of this house seemed to want to look after him and nothing else.

Harry glanced up at the clock 'five to three' he looked back down at his book, he would come soon and Harry never wanted to look to eager.

The door creaked slightly as the man pushed it open, Harry looked up

Tom stood in the door way as always looking slightly sheepish but smiling.

"Harry, would you like to walk with me through the cheery blossom garden"

Harry smiled and nodded placing his book down on the table beside his chair and walking from the room; Riddle always stood slightly behind him as though once again protecting him making sure no one could hurt him.

Harry smiled he had never been to the cherry blossom garden before; it was walled in off to once side of the quiditch pitch Harry had tried to look in once whilst flying but there where wards obscuring it from view. The doors opened as they approached and Harry gasped it was beautiful a thousand petals floated through the air brilliant shades of pink and white he looked around gapping at the immense beauty of the place it was a Japanese themed garden, the blossoms where merely the start there were water features and ponds and beautiful flowers he had never seen in his life and grass, beautifully green with cherry blossom petals scattered across it.

Harry hardly noticed as Tom took his hand and led him into the garden to a little seat in the shade.

"Do you like it?"

Harry met the others eyes

"Its beautiful"

Riddle smiled his hand darted out to catch a flower as it floated past; he passed it to Harry and then looked out across the garden.

"Harry I have to tell you the truth, I need to tell you at least some of it… I promise one day I will tell you everything but for now I hope this will be enough… I'm not human Harry, I can't tell you what I am only that my kind are usually kept away from wizards. But when I was small my mother was killed and I was fostered by a family… the Riddles. For a while things were normal they weren't kind but they weren't particularly cruel either but by an accident one day they learnt what I was. The Riddles weren't wizards they where squibs the whole lot of them and when they realized what I was they decided to use my power towards their own ends. What they were doing was killing me, I didn't realize it at the time but my magic protected me… it… I killed them."

Riddle paused, Harry looked down Riddle was rubbing at his hand absentmindedly trying to remove some unseen mark.

"The day Dumbledore came for me I thought it was all over no more pain and abuse, a chance to start over, and for a while it was okay I focused on my studies to scared to become too close to anyone in case it happened again, but as I got older I realized something was wrong. There was something about Albus Dumbledore and the influence he had over people I began to suspect him watch him, began to notice the difference in the expressions of the people exiting his office compared with when they entered. Eventually I went to him to confront him I wanted him to tell me I was wrong I wanted to go there and find out I was wrong… I wasn't…"

Riddle paused again his eyes where wide and glassy… his hand moved down to touch his wrist there branded into his skin the dark mark. His finger brushed over it briefly before he snatched it away.

"He isn't what he seems Harry, I had to get you out of there before he did to you what he has done to me"

Harry watched the man as his shoulders slumped; Riddle buried his head in his hands. Harry reached out and touched the older man's arm. Riddle turned suddenly, it was insanely fast in one swift movement he spun grabbing Harry's arm with one hand the other encircling his waist pulling him tightly against him. Harry's heart thudded painfully in his chest as Tom stared intensely into his eyes.

Riddle claimed his lips hot and brutal sending vicious spikes of fire through Harry's body; Riddles tongue ran across his lips before sliding in between them massaging Harry's everything about the kiss was hard and desperate but Harry wasn't scared it felt so right and something inside him was reacting to Riddles treatment of his body. It didn't aim to damage it worshiped and joined them.

As quickly as it started it ended Riddle pulled back jumping away from the boy his eyes wide, his breathing harsh

"Harry, I'm so sorry"

He whispered before disappearing before the boy's eyes. Harry stared at the place where Tom had been feeling cold and empty.

………………………………………………………….

Lucius waited

Harry had asked him if they could talk, he figured it probably had something to do with Tom yanking Severus out of the room earlier. Lucius was delighted Harry had come to him, so he was even more patient then normal.

After ten minutes of sitting silently together Harry finally spoke

"He kissed me" he whispered he sounded absolutely terrified

"Did you enjoy it?" Lucius ask making sure not to tease

The small laugh Harry emitted was slightly hysterical

"Enjoy it? It was the best thing I have ever felt in my life"

Lucius smiled "Then what's the problem Harry?" The boy seemed to consider this for a while

"Good point" whatever Lucius had been expecting it hadn't been that. He watched astonished as the boy strode purposefully from the room.

……………………………………………………………………

Severus Snape watched his friend, concerned Tom was panicking, from what he had gathered from his friend rant was 'it had taken over and Tom had nearly raped the boy, it had happened in the garden when Tom was trying to explain to the boy and had all started when Harry had touched him.

"I just lost control Sev, it's never been this bad. I've never had a problem"

"He's your mate Tom, of course you have problems controlling yourself around him but if he wants it what's the problem"

"But he doesn't, how could he"

The door burst open and in it's place stood Harry Potter he ran to Tom throwing his arms around his neck jumping to hook his legs around the others waist so he could kiss him with ease and he did joining their lips. Riddle kissed him back instantly, fervently.

Snape laughed quietly to himself

"Of course not" he mumbled closing the door behind him to find Lucius

Tom pulled away, they where both gasping for breath, Harry leaned heavily against the wall Tom had pushed him against.

"Harry" Riddle gasped his head rested against the boys shoulder

"This cant be what you want"

Harry smiled

"I have never wanted anything more in my life, I don't know why but I seem to have fallen in love with you. I don't care about anything else I just want to be with you.

Riddle looked up into the younger ones eyes

'Can he really be the one to break this curse?' he thought staring into the others eyes, he kissed the boy again softly

He carried the teenager over to the couch and sat the boy's legs still wrapped around him. The smaller one rested his head against him closing his eyes fully at peace.

"I love you too Harry"


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously…._

_Riddle looked up into the younger ones eyes _

'_Can he really be the one to break this curse?' he thought staring into the others eyes, he kissed the boy again softly_

_He carried the teenager over to the couch and sat the boy's legs still wrapped around him. The smaller one rested his head against him closing his eyes fully at peace._

"_I love you too Harry" _

Chapter 4

Lucius Malfoy giggled delightedly; it was all beginning to fit into place. Harry had turned out to be their best ally in the save Tom from himself plot. None of them had expected it to work quite as well as it had but everyone was delighted that it had. Of course they couldn't take all the credit but that didn't mean he hadn't tried to. Severus stroked his husband's hair attempting to calm down the man; Lucius really was a hopeless romantic beneath the mask of condescension and disdain. That had of course made it decidedly easier for him to woo the man which was handy but he did tend to get rather worked up when they where alone. Severus looked down and saw the tears twinkling in the other man's eyes and sighed… very worked up indeed

"They're so cute together"

"But you haven't seen them together yet Luc"  
"I know…" Lucius said indignant "But they will be"

Draco laughed as his parents bickered on the cuteness of the budding relationship between the two ex-mortal enemies. He often felt quite sorry for his dad putting up with Lucius, it wasn't that he didn't love his father he adored him but that didn't take away from Lucius' completely overbearing personality. It was a VERY little known fact that Draco was more like Severus then Lucius little known because only a few people actually knew Draco was Severus' son. Draco may have inherited Lucius' looks but he had defiantly inherited more of Severus' personality then Lucius'.

The slight creak of the door brought Draco out of his reverie, he looked up to see Tom and Harry enter. They both looked decidedly ruffled, Tom grinning his arms wrapped possessively around Harry's waist and Harry blushing and smiling looking down shyly. 'Cute' was the first thought that came to Draco's mind followed by 'oh fuck I'm turning into my father'. He turned in time to see his father burst into tears, he blanched and for the first time in his life he prayed 'please god no'.

Harry's blush deepened as Lucius started weeping, Tom's arms tightened around him lightly as he started laughing at his friend.

"Luc, darling relax" Severus said pulling his bawling lover against his chest

"B…b…b…but it's so cute" Severus shook his head then regarded them

"Congratulations both of you, But please will you both try to be less cute you seem to be upsetting my husband" Lucius playfully elbowed Severus in the stomach before smiling up at them his eyes still brimming with tears

"I'm so happy for you both, we all are aren't we Draco?" They all turned to Draco who was looking decidedly pale "But I don't want to be like you" the boy burst out before he seemed to realize what was happening "Oh yes very happy" he added quickly as Severus quirked an eyebrow.

That night Lucius decided they needed to celebrate. Peach brought out champagne and cocktails for Lucius and Harry (who blushingly admitted he liked them) and the five of them sat in the kitchen talking. Lucius chatted animatedly to Harry and Draco while the other two spoke softly about other things. The whole time Harry sat wrapped up in Tom's arms, the older man's hand tracing patterns on Harry's hand. It was warm and sweet and perfect. As Harry drifted off to sleep in Tom's arms a smile overtook his lips.

Riddle carried the boy up the stairs watching Harry's face as he twitched in his sleep his smile was present now even. Riddle vowed to himself at that moment that he would do anything to keep that smile on Harry's face no matter what it took.

Harry woke suddenly for no apparent reason, he felt utterly content, warm and comfortable resting in the crook of Tom's arm his head rested against the man's chest. It was still dark only thin shafts of moonlight slanting through the windows lit the otherwise pitch-black night. A sudden burst of light blinded Harry and for a moment all he could do was blink dazedly, trying to comprehend the figure in front of him. Somewhere deep inside himself Harry knew that he should be afraid but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to fear the glowing figure before him. Around him the world began to melt away revealing vast plains, long grasses swaying in the gentle breeze that toyed affectionately with Harry's hair.

The figure just stood gazing into the distance, casting a heavenly glow on everything surrounding it seemingly oblivious to Harry's presence.

Harry slid carefully from the bed careful not to disturb Tom, though somehow he knew the man wouldn't wake. The ground beneath him was wet and Harry's feet immediately began to sink into the earth, but he paid no heed walking toward the heavenly glow. Around him the darkness gave a sickly lurch and transformed into valley, lit by a moon that was dull in comparison to the figure that still stood dormant.

Harry stepped forward wincing as the mud squished between his toes, it had rained recently it's sweet smell still permeated the air. A damp breeze flew by chilling Harry through his light clothing, he shrunk in on himself too keep warm, nearly missing the appearance of the second figure. This one did not shine; in fact its mere presence sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

A cold dread settled in his stomach as the dark figure reached for the light a gnarled grey hand that seemed to dull the light as it neared. The dark bled into the light infecting the figure as they touched, an agonized howl cut through the air. At first Harry thought the sound was coming from the figure, it wasn't until his throat started to ache and his breath run out that he realized it was him. His heart seemed to break as the figures light dimmed and slowly, sadly went out.

The floorboards beneath Harry's feet came as a shock. They where too warm, too comforting after the despair that was still infused within his heart. He climbed quickly back into the bed drawing close to Tom craving the peace he had found in the man's arms, he fell asleep in an instant his mind slipping into dreams of darkness and despair.

_**let me know what you think...**_


End file.
